


A Blanket of Roses

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Erotic Dance, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hotdogging, Lovebites, Lust, M/M, Massage, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Romantic Fluff, Roses, Rough Kissing, Sauna, Silk - Freeform, body oil, first touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: It is after the Blood of the Eagle and Lion. Dimitri is a tortured soul who is trying to cope with the atrocities caused by his hands and the tragedy of his past. Lorenz has been convinced to join the Kingdom by Blythe. Lorenz still doesn't believe he is fully trusted by his allies so spends his time in the company of beautiful things.A rarepair short story which will be a few chapters long. The first chapter is a little fluffy.I am friendly and will consider requests and prompts.@Infiniteambigu1
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

In the rose garden Lorenz could indulge the five senses. The scent of smell could luxuriate in the perfume of the roses, so delicate they did not force the fragrance up the nostrils but embraced with gentleness. Lorenz found himself rubbing petals into his skin so that he smelt of his beloved blooms. Touch was satisfied by the velvet petals. Silk, satin and cashmere could not complete with the loveliness of the petal against the skin He brushed the flamboyant plumage down his neck. A moan escaped his lips as it reminded him of the caress of a lover. The flow of water from the lake and tranquil birdsong soothed his ears. Nature seemed serenade him with secret lullabies and romance him with songs of peace. For the eyes the roses were the ultimate marvel. He couldn't think of anything comparable to their beauty. Every petal seemed to have been created by an artist and woven into the amazing tapestry of nature. There were pastel shades with powdery softness to melt the heart and there were bright radiant carnivals of colour to rally the spirit. No matter the colour Lorenz adored them sll, even if he had a slight preference for a classic red rose. Finally his taste was delighted by the taste of fine iced tea. A good brew was poetry upon the tongue.

If only he could stay in this garden forever. It was his heaven on earth, a place where all his stresses withered away. Duties did not exist; only beauty unbound. He laid sprawled out as though the garden was his bed. He brushed soft petals against his cheek and had even more petals pressed into his neck. He had surrendered himself entirely to pleasure. Beneath the petals he was lost, his mind dwelling on the sweetest daydreams. If it was possible to be drunk on nature then he would admit his guilt. He was intoxicated and he did not care who saw him. Happiness came in the song of coos and sighs as he rolled in the fresh grass. 

Time had passed without a care. Hours, minutes, seconds; they all blurred together until they were indistinguishable. Lorenz was in the state between sleep and awake, fully aware of the beauty surrounding him but unaware of passers by. To the onlooker he was quite the spectacle; a man who cavorted with flowers, let their petals flow into intimate places and who let the intoxicating aroma lead him astray. He was abnormal in the way of classical eccentrics were. Gossip spread like butter on toast. Mockery and scandal was poison on the tongue but at this moment Lorenz couldn't care less about his reputation. They were free to turn their tongues into snakes and spread their poison far and wide.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself. May I join you?" The deep velvety tone as smooth as marble shattered the silence like a bullet through a glass. The slackened muscles were replaced by stillness. His shoulders bore the uncomfortable ache of tension. Slow, arduously slow were his movements as he turned to face the source of the voice. It was difficult to veil the shock when he saw it was Dimitri. After the trauma of Rodrigues 'death he had been a calmer but still serious man. Beneath the skin were invisible layers of damage. This damage made the King unpredictable and dangerous. Lorenz had been actively avoiding him. He didn't think that Dimitri trusted him after he fought against the Kingdom. 

"Of course." It would have been rude to decline. Dimitri was king and any respectable noble had to display appropriate etiquette to someone of higher rank. Lorenz felt like he had been incarcerated with a beast. There was a limit to his tolerance and Dimitri pushed him to the end of them. The king moved like a thug; lumbering and clumsy. There was no grace, nor any finesse, he trudged over trampling blade of grass and flower alike. Lorenz cringed as he saw the carnage of crushed petals and exposed soil. The expression did not go unnoticed, Dimitri glanced around to see what could have caused offend. He noticed the pathway of wreckage he had created and gave a heavy sigh. "Sorry Lorenz. I have never been good with delicate things."

Lorenz's gaiety had been destroyed with the flowers. He mourned the loss of beauty and serenity. Dimitri was a bane but he couldn't be rude to him. "Next time you should be careful where you step." 

Dimitri landed beside him with a thud. Lorenz longed to squirm away from the unkempt brute. A King should have the aroma of the finer things; teas, pastries and leather, instead Dimitri had the nauseating stench of a butchery. A King should be well groomed and polished but Dimitri had dirt embedded in his fingernails and hair like a mop. If given the opportunity he would brush through the golden mop of tangles and transform it back into hair, then he would give him a good scrubbing, especially the hands and feet. If he made the King a bath he would surely turn the water black. 

"It smells nice down here. I can see why you were laying on the grass." Dimitri gave a small smile as an offer of friendship. To him Lorenz was something rare in the ugliness of war; a flower blooming in barren land. He was gentle, romantic and graceful; all the things he was not. Lorenz was a poem full of beautiful analogies and imagery and he was nothing more than an obituary. 

"Yes, if one could put into writing the description of the fragrance of a rose, then one could describe anything. When I smell a rose I am infused with the timeless perfume of meadow honey and early spring. Within each petal is the essence of spring." Lorenz's delicate fingers caressed the stem of a rose. He touched the flower with such care and affection that it was reminiscent of how someone would embrace their true love. 

"I do not possess the necessary power of description. I just know that I like the smell. " Dimitri's eyes followed Lorenz's hand as he stroked the roses with a tenderness that was foreign to him. "I see that you rub the petals into your skin. Does that really transfer the fragrance?"

How embarrassing! Suddenly he was becoming painfully aware how he must have looked self pleasuring himself with roses. Hopefully the King did not consider him a pervert for his outlandish behaviour. Lorenz could shake the feeling of uneasiness he felt around Dimitri. Everything about the situation seemed uncharacteristic of the man. Firstly there was the closeness which was unsettling. He could feel Dimitri's hot breath brush against his cheek. Secondly there was a distinct lack of eye contact. Eye to eye contact was essential in trust building. Lorenz dared not look into those stormy eyes, those tormented and haunted eyes that belonged in the skulls of the dead. What was even more disturbing was the way Dimitri observed his hands as though he was enchanted by some secret spell. Finally the topic of conversation was strange. Dimitri wasn't the kind of man to appreciate gentle things. To Lorenz the conversation felt forced. 

"Blending the petals into an oil creates a powerful aroma. I prefer the subtlety of petals." Lorenz wasn't going to mention that he often lined his undergarments with rose petals so that the scent penetrated his clothing. That was how much he adored the aroma. 

"I should consider making an effort with my scent. I can't imagine I smell very pleasant." Dimitri replied with a slight laugh. There had been no formal complaints about his smell but that could be because he was King and people were afraid to criticise him. 

The awkwardness had reached feverish levels. Lorenz twitched and squirmed as dread made every hair stand on end. How on earth was he meant to respond? Should he lie? That would be the polite thing to do. He didn't want to hurt Dimitri's feelings. On the other hand the truth was brutal. There must be some way to sugarcoat the truth. "Well..." Silence hung In the air like a noose and he was ready to hang himself. "You smell ghastly. If decay and dust had offspring then your scent would be the..." He trailed off back into silence.

Dimitri sighed sadly as the truth stung him. "Could you rub something fragrant into me? If I could smell a little bit more pleasant then perhaps I would be more approachable. Thank you for your honesty Lorenz. I wish people would tell me if my lack of personal hygiene caused offence."

Lorenz felt guilty for the way he worded his distaste. For that second his politeness had eroded as his tongue had sharpened. Dimitri did not need callous tones but rather just a little care. "If you wouldn't mind removing your cape I would be more than happy to oblige." Dimitri shrugged the cumbersome rug off his shoulders. It lacked the fluidity of a silk cape. Thick animal fur made it a weighty lump to wear. Lorenz wouldn't be seen dead in such an ungrateful and wild monstrosity. He did not care to touch it. There was something about it which made it look alive. He wouldn't have been surprised if it materialised into a giant wolf. 

Lorenz started to dab some richly scented oil into a silk handkerchief. The vibrantly coloured handkerchief features stately stags, with heads bowed to graze, and a flurry of foliage decorate the inside in a luminous palette of cadmiums, lemon yellows and ochres. Clearly the design was a homage of the Leicester Alliance. "The handkerchief is lovely but are you sure you want to use it on me? I am rather unclean."

What Dimitri said was correct but he decided against scolding him in his dirtiness. A handkerchief could be washed. "Don','t be silly; you need delicacy to appear fragrance without crushing the scent. Silk is perfect as an application tool." Lorenz focussed his attention on the proud neck and distinctive broad shoulders of Dimitri. His posture was powerful and intimidating: a warriors' stance. They were shoulders of hardened muscle from carrying the burdens of the past, present and future. Lorenz was gentle with them; softest silk upon coldest stone, as he dabbed with feathery lightness. Dimitri closed his eyes as his body melted into the sumptuousness. It felt like Lorenz was stroking him with angel's wings. 

Lorenz coated his collarbone with a layer of the decadent fragrance. For a moment he inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent that masked the unsanitary. He then traced the oil up Dimitri's throat, paying careful attention to the pulse point. "One must apply a little extra oil to the pulse point. The pulse is connected to your heart and the heart is something that requires great care and attention. If a little aroma can make the heart happy then it is worth indulging in."

Dimitri stifled a moan. It has been so long since anyone can touch him this way. He had almost forgotten how tender and sensual touch could be. In war the hands were weapons and torture devices, his especially were gloves in the flesh and blood of his victims. "Yes, I agree, we must look after the hearts of others as well as our own."

Lorenz slipped Dimitri's hands free from the armour. It was impossible to veil the concern when he saw the state of them; cracked, dry and as rough as sandpaper. They must have been painful. The deeply embedded cracks in rockeries of hard skin were red with their distress. A few drops of oil were applied to his fingertips and tapped into the wrist. 

"Oh you are using your fingers. Honestly I cannot tell the different between them and the silk handkerchief." Dimitri purred as he felt the luxury of skin upon skin. Lorenz's slender hand were enveloped in Dimitri's as he petted the palm. Lorenz had rose hued cheeks to match the flower he loved so much. He had to look away before he was burnt alive in Dimitri's natural intensity. 

"Your hands are so soft and welcoming. I feel their warmth and the tenderness inherent within." Dimitri mused as he played with the hand, tracing the silhouette of the elegant fingers, following the palm lines like a intimate map to a lost treasure and finding the space between the fingers to thread his fingers through .

A lump had formed in Lorenz's throat, disabling his ability to speak. He swallowed hard, attempting to force that lump down into his stomach. The attempt was futile, all he could do was sit their and let his cheeks continue to explode in a firework of blushes. Dimitri had the hand surrendered to his will. 

"Your skin would make a lovely blanket. Oh I don't mean that you will be skinned alive. Sorry I have gone morbid. It is a bad habit." Dimitri reluctantly freed the hand from his clutches. Lorenz swiftly studied his hand , despite the strength present in Dimitri's grasp it appeared unharmed. 

"If you excuse me I have things to do. Farewell 'Your Highness'." Lorenz hid his blushes beneath a shroud of purple hair. Unfortunately there wasn't enough hair to cover the entirety of his face. It was times like this he rued the A symmetrical nature of his hair style. He wanted to move with haste but did not wish to be impolite. There was much to process about the interaction: the fact that Dimitri gave such sensual compliments, the way he held his hand and played with it and the closeness. An onlooker may have mistaken them as lovers, that was how close they were. Lorenz did not know whether to be flattered or fearful. Dimitri was dangerous, he could rip a man to ribbons effortlessly. He was also a man who cared deeply about his friends. He did not care to look back just in case Dimitri was his shadow. Lorenz felt his step quickened as he wrapped his arms around himself in self comfort.

Dimitri looked a little puzzled as Lorenz fled from him. "Farewell" was the last word he had wanted to hear. He wanted to feel the soft and supple against his thickened skin and enjoy the little luxury of being in Lorenz's company.


	2. Purple is the warmest colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was been several days since they were last alone together. Lorenz encounters Dimitri on a night time patrol.

The night was a ornate tapestry with golden thread on black velvet. Each and every star seemed to have been embroidered to perfection just for Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. The moon was an ethereal spotlight which pierced through the dark like a needle. It was this silvery thread of light which guided him on his patrol around the monastery. As beautiful as the night could be, it failed to shroud the ugliness inherent within. Muggers dwelt in the dank crevices, watching and waiting. Thieves used the shadows as masks to hide their true intentions. Within were the desperate, the perverse and the profane. Lorenz, as a noble, had to protect the commonfolk. The plight of the commoner had been adversely effected by the war of the rich. He couldn't sleep when he could potentially save someone from being attacked. 

He strolled with feathery footsteps, taking nothing but memories and leaving nothing but his scent. Silence was a powerful companion on his journey. With silence his mind could have millions of conversations without the baggage of words. Musing, ranting, reciting and rambling; silence would listen to it all without judgement. In Lorenz 's mind was a scrapbook of poetry. 

'Oh how I would like to be a pot of tea.  
Conversation, warmth and comfort flowing freely.  
Pour me when you are cold and I will keep you warm.  
Pour me when you are troubled and I will be shelter from the storm.  
Pour me when you are alone and need company.  
Pour me when you are lost and need clarity.'

In his head his little rhyme sounded rather good. If only he had a pen to ensure the words didn't whither away on a whim. Happiness caused him to him a merry tune. As he walked every step turned into skipping. His mind nagged him about the appropriateness of appearing overly jolly in wartime. Yes, it was improper to be prancing around when many were suffering hardship. Lorenz decided to reel himself in a little. 

During the process of taming his outburst of joy he noticed a spillage of hay on the ground. It was strange but the wayward mess of the hay reminded him of Dimitri. A sigh lingered on his lips as he thought about the touseled, unloved mop on his head. It would only take a mild combing to turn it into sunshine silk. A King should at least make the effort to groom his hair. People were judged on their appearance, impressions were made and forged in the mind. 

Dimitri; he was an unique kind of bother. He wore intensity like an lion's mane making him lack the necessary approachable aura to endear himself to others. There was something eerie about his eyes as well. They resembled blue glass imprisoning ghosts within. Dimitri did not merely look upon a person, he haunted them. Lorenz knew he shouldn't be spooked and appalled by an ally but he couldn't control his feelings.

Foot steps; the march of boot upon stone indicated someone was approaching. His hands formed the shapes required for poisonous black magic. In his lips he whispered the necessary incantations to turn his palms into weapons. The lance bearing silhouette dominated his vision as they drew ever closer. 

"King Dimitri?" He clasped his hands together to end the spell. " It is unsafe for someone of your status to be out at night alone." The nagging tone held strong In his lungs. "Dedue and Gilbert will be worried sick if they discover that you are missing from your quarters." Would wagging his finger be an appropriate hand signal or should he cross his arms as a sign of defensive displeasure? Neither seemed suitable as a posture to address his superior so he settled with the usual fan of fingers near his mouth as the other hand rested on his hip. 

"It is unsafe for someone of your status to be out at night alone." Dimitri tossed the remark back with a similar scolding tone. He edged nearer until eye met eye in what felt like a strangle hold.Lorenz steeled himself using his perfect posture to stand tall. 

"Touché your majesty, I shouldn't throw bricks in glass houses." Lorenz shook his head into his palms. His verbal snipe had been parried. 

Dimitri chuckled, his voice softened into the deep and decadent. "The solution is to patrol together." A smile brightened up his normally gloomy demeanour like sun peering through the clouds after a brutal storm. For some reason Lorenz felt inclined to match his expression. " Indeed." He scooped down into an elegant bow before he stepped to Dimitri's side.

They paced in unison as Dimitri altered his path into a slight diagonal to be nearer. There was a sniff, an undeniable inhalation of his hair, Lorenz couldn't mistake it as anything else. Had Dimitri inched closer just so he could smell him? He did not know whether to be alarmed or flattered. Just randomly sniffing someone was not normal behaviour. 

Dimitri simply couldn't stop himself. The memory of Lorenz's distinctive aroma had lingered in his mind for days after he joined him in the rose garden. When he closed his eyes the scent was alive in his nostrils. The deep musk of florals aroused sensual imagery : the sharing of a bath full of rose petals rather than water where they rubbed the petals into each other's chests, the burying of his head deep into Lorenz's hair leaving kisses embedded in the strands, and nuzzling his nose into Lorenz's neck and leaving his mark there. The sweet scent of fruity tea comforted him on sleepless nights. Lorenz had possessed his thoughts, any moment his mind was free to wander, it wandered to the rosy haven of grace and tenderness which Lorenz provided. 

The closeness made physical contact inevitable. It was unavoidable but their hands would lightly brush together with a slight clink of armour. 

'Clink...clink...clink... "I have been thinking about you."

Lorenz's heart nearly stopped when he felt those words caress his ear. With all the determination he could muster he kept his gaze straight ahead. A whole garden of roses were blossoming on his cheeks. 

"The other day you were stroking the flowers with such gentleness. You embraced the petals without crushing a single one. Then I came along and spoilt the tenderness with my clumsiness. I massacred the roses with my boots. I ruined your little piece of paradise." Dimitri sounded mournful as he relived the moment. "I told Dedue about trampling the flowers. He reassured me that with care they could regrow. but it would take time. " When Dimitri's tone saddened Lorenz instinctively rubbed his back, not that it would be felt through the thick cape and body armour. It was still a sympathetic gesture that showed care and concern. Dimitri appreciated the sentiment, such a small thing but it warmed his heart.

"The fact that you would regret the mistreatment of a flower demonstrates there is gentleness and compassion in your heart. I have to admit the thought of a King showing care for something so trivial is delightful. With leadership everything, every decision is big, every choice and the consequences are big. To find time for the little things is admirable." Lorenz removed his hand from Dimitri's back and rested it back by his side. Dimitri didn't appear as ruthless, nor as intimidating, beneath the hard exterior was a soft fluffy heart.

Dimitri couldn't describe how Lorenz made him feel. All he knew was that his stomach turned into a bowl of warming soup and his heart felt full when he was around. Lorenz had charisma, not only because of his dazzling appearance, but because of the sensual subtleties and genuine kindness. His jaw ached slightly, he wasn't accustomed to smiling as much. "Oh I was browsing through the marketplace and saw something which made me think of you." From a pocket hidden beneath his cape he removed something wrapped in tissue paper. 

Lorenz's mind raced at the revelation that the King had purchased him a gift. He gasped in disbelief as the item was handed to him. "I simply cannot accept a gift without giving something in return." Did he dare open the present? He had heard the stories about Dimitri giving a girl a dagger. For all he knew there could be something absolutely barbaric within. With a deep inhalation he carefully peeled open the layers of tissue paper. Dimitri had caused a few creases and rips, even if the presentation wasn't perfect it was the thought that counted. Upon peeling back the tissue paper he was relieved to discover a silk handkerchief with a hand embroidered petal design all over. "My, my, this is lovely, genuinely lovely, but why give me this?"

Dimitri started to fidget as he battled against his own blushes. "The silk is the finest. The worms who create it only feed on dewberry leaves. I was amazed how soft it felt. I was instantly reminded me of your hands. Then the petal design reminded me of you rubbing petals into your skin. I also recalled staining your handkerchief with my, um... " He paused to try and find the appropriate words. He did not want to say something repelling. "Yes, I, um, sullied your handkerchief with my putridness." Dimitri cursed himself for lingering in the two less than sanitary words. Why he thought it was a good idea to emphasise every syllable he would never know. Lorenz seemed to squirm with the mere mention of sullying and putridness.

"Well!" Lorenz gasped, his normal vocabulary of flowery language lost in his enchantment. Romance, Lorenz adored everything about it: the frivolity, the sensuality and the thoughtfulness. He was idealistic when it came to love and be refused to change. However he could not pursue his perfect romance. As a noble he was expected to marry to benefit his House. He was expected to site a suitable heir as though he was a stub horse. Marriage was a business contract but romance was the dream. Dimitri had given him a thoughtful gift. He was genuinely charmed.

"You are being harsh on yourself. " He cleared his throat to give him a little thinking time. Words needed to be selected carefully so ambiguity was avoided. "All you need is a little clean and polish." He stroked the handkerchief against cheek. Dimitri had given him a most sumptuous gift. The softness was worth indulging in. He toyed with the idea of questioning his motivation. Was Dimitri trying to woo him? He instantly abandoned the idea. Of course the King wouldn't be doing such a thing. He had responsibilities and lofty expectations just as he did. 

When I visited the infirmary I was lectured about my personal hygiene. I just don't have the motivation to clean and polish myself." A sigh lingered on his lips as he diverted his gaze to the sky. With his eyes scanning the stars he wished for a motivation, for someone to hold his hand and pull him out of the unsanitary rut. He wished for Lorenz; the beautiful man who resembled a porcelain figurine locked away in a glass cabinet. He would scrub his hands if it meant he could comb his fingers through the sleek draped of Lorenz's hair and envelope his slender hands in his own. 

"The maintenance of one's appearance can be overwhelming, especially if one is not accustom to such a regiment. There can be enjoyment and pride in such an activity." He followed Dimitri's line of vision up to the stars. The night was beautiful, the perfect scenery for amorous whims. 

"Regiment?" Dimitri was amused by the thought of grooming being a regiment . He returned his eyes to Lorenz. The view pleased him, with Lorenz's head tilted upwards his hair was flicked back to reveal his face. Lorenz did not have a traditional handsomeness. His handsomeness was unique, rare, something to be cherished. Every feature was precise, almost like it was faceted into the flesh. For some reason his nose reminded him of a quill with the slender extension to a fine point. The thin lips were very expressive, almost as expressive as the language that passed through them. 

"I don't just wake up looking this gorgeous. I require amble, amble polish." Lorenz insisted with a forcefulness to his voice. Dimitri was intrigued, what did Lorenz look like before he applied his polish? What did the hair look like when it was wayward and violated the A symmetric lines of his hairdo? What did his flesh look like with a fine sheen of sweat? Were his eyes as captivating when they were full of sleep? He refused to believe that Lorenz looked anything less than magnificent without the lustre. 

"Sleep is important in appearance maintenance. You should try and rest." Lorenz removed a spring of lavender from his waist pouch. " Put this under your pillow. Lavender can help you relax even if you struggle to sleep." He reached over and carefully placed the sprig behind Dimitri's ear. "If there was a shooting star I would wish for peace and for you to have sweet dreams. Goodnight, Your Highness." Lorenz swept into a low bow, before he swiftly departed towards his dormitory .

Once again Dimitri was left pining for him to stay. Lorenz had retreated before he could say anything. The distance felt vast, as though each step was a mile. A spring of lavender, that inviting scent of rose and tea and the memory of his beauty was all he left behind.


	3. I dream of roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri has a naughty dream about Lorenz.

For Dimitri this was no ordinary dream. Normally he dreamt of tortured souls, haunting and taunting him until his sanity was ebbed away. It was hellish to hear them whisper of their anger and regret. Ghoulish faces melting and distorting in the flames of the abyss; these were the dreams responsible for sleeplessness. Lorenz had infected him, his violet light shone through the spectre of the dead. An elegant hand had reached out for him and pulled him into silk sheets where the whispers were seductive promises of pleasure. This dream turned up the dial in his groin to inferno; that bittersweet burning of arousal. His heart pulsated through his chest as it was conquered by feverish desire. On his flesh was the shiny sheen of restless sweat that he willingly sizzled in. 

_Lorenz had celestial eyes that pierced through the dark, radiant and expressive they looked upon Dimitri with secret agendas of nefarious delight hidden beneath the glass. A wicked smile played on his lips with a tease of tongue flickering in a serpentine manner across his teeth. With his neck in a sensual arch he ran immaculate fingernails down the length of his throat and serenaded him with major chords of coos from the songs of abandonment. Down his back his hair had turned to satin, oozing like liquid as it tickled between his shoulder blades. The lower back surrendered into a sensual curve as he combed his fingers through his hair. From the low dip he thrust his body upright into the proud noble stance. He tossed the long side of his hair over his slender shoulder and coiled it around his fingers. His eyes flashed in a supernova of scintillating hunger. Those insatiable hungry eyes threatened to devour Dimitri on their own._

_The coil, tossed and teased strands of hair were brushed against the oh so kissable lips before they were trailed down to the jugular. He let his hair fall like an graceful petticoat onto his collarbones. With a solitary finger he beckoned as it traced the silhouette of his lips. A sly tongue slipped from his lips and enveloped the fingers in saliva. The saliva became ink and drew excruciating slow patterns along the perfectly sculpted collarbone._

_He was as still as an ice sculpture with soft moans that lingered for eternity between hot breaths. The drapery of dancer's garments seemed to move on their own, like water sinuously flowing and outlining the angular litheness of his frame. His toes peaked out of scrappy sandal, pointed and poised in readiness to start a scandal of motion. They scarcely kissed the ground, those harmonious feet which moved in slow designs as though they winged. Through the slit in the tunic was a glimpse of leg. Lorenz traced the silhouette of smooth thigh with amorous fingertips._

_There was no music, the only rhythm he obeyed was untameable, wild passion. The sensual choreography was born of heart, loin and fire. A swing and a sway, like the pendulum of a hypnotist's watch; mesmerising, enchanting hips. His body floated like a ghost, haunting Dimitri with tenderness as he rippled in waves of gyrations. The tunic seeped down his shoulder and the curtain opened on a new stage. Lorenz's tongue danced in insatiable circles around the delicious nipple followed by his fingers twisting in delightful torment._

_With the skirt of his tunic hinched up he revealed a wink of perky little buttock. By giving himself a firm smack in the rear he invited Dimitri to gaze voyeuristically upon his self-indulgent display of hedonism. In the air he tied his arms in knots as he unashamedly wiggled his butt with suggestive undertones._

_From the sky there was a rain of rose petals, showering all over Lorenz as he extended his arms to embrace them. There were a few wayward strands that clung to his face as he felt the softness of petal confetti. Soon a pile was created, up to his knees. He kicked them in graceful can can style leaps, scattering them near and far. From a pile the petals formed a carpet which Lorenz dropped upon like they were welcoming sheets. On hands and knees he crawled with the predatory slither of a tiger. He moisture his lips with sly tongue in a display of ravenous intent. Slowly...Slowly, he weaved his buttocks and threaded his hands to create the sexual tapestry of his journey to Dimitri._

_Slap! Lorenz gripped the two almighty slabs of meat that were Dimitri thighs and rose like a Phoenix between his legs. He nuzzled his face against the marble fountain of pre cum, throbbing, pleading, begging...._

Dimitri woke up with a frustrated howl embedded deep in his throat. His bed was drenched with arousal sweat and his underwear sticky with his excitement. Pant...pant...pant, his limbs were heavy with fatigue cried out in disappointment. He couldn't move. The lust hard and ride in his rock pinned him to the mattress. Every muscle twitched and shook,an internal earthquake with the need for release. What a Lorenz done to him? He was a wreck, a horny, sweaty heap. There was only one way to free himself from this desperate state. He needed to turn his dream into reality.


	4. The first petal drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust proves a problem Dimitri.

Lorenz looked like a danseur as he moved in pirouettes and tour en l'air with lance in hand. The sound of his dancer's feet across the training ground were like birds fluttering to new fruitful pastures and when his feathery light body adorned in the armour of purple flamboyance spun, he was like the caress of the breeze over a fair meadow. Dimitri stared in wonderment as he longed to be that lance cradled so delicately between his fingers. The lance was wielded like a quill composing epic poetry with every move. His hair was an exquisite veil accenting faux attacks with grace as his eyes blazed with determined focus. 

Dimitri's mind was an illusionist conjuring up erotic flashbacks of the previous night's dream. His eyes were steamed up as he imagined the slim but toned thighs seeping out of the armour like liquid sensuality. A gasp was stuck behind a lump in his throat as he saw the peachy buttocks being played like bongos in rains of spanking. His lewd mind was a distraction, instead of training he was ogling and gawking like a stray dog outside a butcher's shop window. Why did his mind have to be an artist whose paintings were so alive that they threatened to jump from the canvas?

Being horny in the training ground was highly inappropriate, especially for a king. He should be setting a shining example for others to follow instead of surrendering to bodily appetites. He gripped his lance so hard that the hands in his gloves had turned white. In his loin armour his cock pushed against the restraints; hard and pulsating as it became the centre of his universe, the place were all his pressure built up. He had hardly swung his lance but still he was flustered with sweat as his amorous yearning made him feverish. 

His heart skipped a beat as Lorenz rested the top of his lance upon his chest. Lorenz had eyes like arrows puncturing into the catacombs of his soul. "Pas de Deux?" Hark; his voice was that of an angel speaking in blessed glee. Dimitri had never heard a hymn more sacred. "When we are finished here I have plans for your body." Lorenz grinned, something delightfully mischievous was hidden in that smile as he drew the silhouette of a rose on Dimitri's chest with lance point. The point then stroked up his throat, tickled his chin before lightly tapping his nose. 

"It would be my pleasure." He spoke in a coarse voice which growled in arousal in the pit of his throat. Dimitri was not grace and finesse. In the field of war he was a force of nature , a storm cloud heavy with thunder. He swept forward like a tsunami obliterating everything in his path. Their lances met with a resounding clang as the battle begun. 

Impetuous and wiry, Lorenz attacked with an undulant sway that was instantly seductive. His fingers drew mazy lines with his lance as though he was casting a spell. Dimitri hated his arousal that inevitably and almost imperceptibly heated to a full boil. Beneath the coat of armour he was bubbling as he crashed the lances together like the restless waves smashing into rocks. 

Dimitri pounced like a wild beast, roaring a battlecry as his eyes hardened with steely determination. Thud; he hit the ground like a sledgehammer. Earthquakes seemed to tremble the floor in his wake as the mercilessly onslaught began. The surrounding air suffered battery as he swung, stabbed and thrust his lance. In response Lorenz twisted and convoluted like an impossible spring. Due to the sheer ferocity of the attacks he was reduced to defending. 

All his sexual frustration powered his attacks. Dimitri was no longer human but a lusty demon hacking his way to oblivion with the point of his lance.Despite the budding fatigue weighting heavy in his limbs Lorenz managed to weave a serpentine path around him. The sinuous lines Lorenz sketched with his feet made him think suddenly of lips. Dimitri grunted unintelligible words as he stalked Lorenz into a corner. Lorenz felt the cold stone against his back as he parried an attack that snapped his lance in two.

.Dimitri was victorious but still the aggression did not relent. "The victor must have his tribute." He hissed between gritted teeth as he drew closer and closer. ..

Something was very wrong with Dimitri, in the battle something dangerous had been unleashed. Lorenz braced himself, unsure of what was to come. All he knew was that Dimitri had a storm in his eyes, a dangerous intensity that threatened to engulf them. Dimitri's arms became chains as they flung around Lorenz slight frame and locked together. In one almighty thrust Dimitri slammed their bodies flush. Lorenz didn't even have the chance to gulp before their mouths were smashed together. It wasn't just a hard kiss, it was conquest. Dimitri aimed to conquer his mouth with sucking and flailing tongue fuelled with salvia as ammunition. Dimitri's tongue broke through the barrier of Lorenz's lips and claimed the warm moisture within. 

Lorenz grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked his head back. "My body is a temple and I am the deity. You do not start the demolition of my walls with a hammer, nor do you paint me with your slobbering." Messy kisses where the jaw was covered in the contents of the mouth were not acceptable . "Whereas your body is a temple in desperate need of restoration." 

Lorenz refused to loosen his grip. Dimitri had violated his personal space like a over excited dog therefore he would be treated like one. His blonde locks became a leash which was used to pull him out of the training and up towards the sauna. 

Lorenz was in a position of no nonsense command. He let go off the hair strand leash and folded his arms in displeasure. "Remove your armour, whilst you are undertaking that task you will tell me what you think you were doing kissing me like a randy pooch?"

Dimitri took a few stabilising deep breaths. The tug upon his hair had exhilarated him more than he would have liked to admit. Inside his chest his heart rushed like a battering ram sending pure adrenalin through his bloodstream. Removal of his hot, sweaty armour did little to cool him. He was drenched in the juices of exercise and wantonness. 

"I dreamt of you last night. You were sweet temptation and I was drugged by your eroticism. Now I am afflicted by addiction. You are constantly in my thoughts, charming my cock as though it was a snake. You have gotten under my skin and the rash is my desire." Dimitri spoke between laboured breaths, nearly choking on them. As he tore the last garment from his body he stood before Lorenz in the raw. 

Lorenz would have complained about the comparison to a rash if it wasn't for Dimitri's nudity catching him off guard. He had to stand back to fully comprehend what he was confronted with. His eyes followed the triangular alignment of his arms as Dimitri rested his palms on his waist. His shoulders were broad as beams bearing the weight of entire buildings, and his arms long and muscular like plump boa constrictors. Then his eyes stopped upon the oversized solid chest stained with scars which resembled cracks in rock. Thick blonde hairs pierced through his flesh creating a corn field down his chest. 

Lorenz had tried hard to avoid the unavoidable yet his eyes betrayed him. His eyes insisted on wandering to Dimitri's marble pillar which stood proudly erect against his stomach. He tried to divert his eyes down to the meaty slabs of thigh and calf hidden beneath the overgrown matted foliage of hair. "I see that you are excited by me. However I am high maintenance. My body, mind and heart all require lavish amounts of attention. You will treat my body with respect, in fact you will worship my body.If you jump on me like a wild animal then I will treat you as such ." He glanced up to the sky to avoid gazing upon Dimitri's cock any longer. A couple strands of his well groomed hair were coiled around his finger as he was overwhelmed by social awkwardness. "You can woo me." He cleared his throat. " I would like you to woo me after I have done a little restoration to your body."

"Restoration?" Dimitri fixed his eyes upon the strands Lorenz fiddled with. He wanted to be those fingers toying with silk when he pleased. " I understand that my body is a crumbling ruin but what do you plan to do with it. It is too far gone for healing magic. "

Lorenz edged closer, his eyes forcefully directed towards the corn field of hairs on Dimitri's chest. "Well..." A small smile was teased from his lips as he petted the chest rug as though it was one of the monastery's many cats. "Aromatic oil needs to be liberally applied to eroding stone." A finger walked through the corn field following the path created by a scar. Dimitri swallowed a moan; Lorenz's fingers were blessed with the touch of the goddess. All the aching and soreness that were clung to by his muscles seemed to vanish at his command. "Then the sauna will help you sweat out all the dirt embedded in the pores. " The exploring finger followed the trail of another scar up to his heart. Lorenz rested his hand there to feel the heavy drumming within. Dimitri placed his hand on top and sighed happily. "Please, never remove your hand."

"Highly impractical! How would I make tea?" Laughter was sweet, sweet birdsong to Dimitri's ears. A rare smile formed on his normally stern lips. "You are right, that would be a problem unless I made all the tea." Lorenz continued his lyrical laughter in respon as to the suggestion. "I like making tea. My heart is boiled into every pot of tea I create. It is a simple pleasure, one I hold dear. There is magnificence in the little things "

Dimitri brought the hand up to his lips and laced the knuckles with his spittal kisses. It was curious how Dimitri did not kiss in a courtly fashion. His kiss was cannibalistic ' like he was trying to devour flesh from a passion shaped trough. "You have a tea making smile, a beautiful serene smile. When you are preparing and sipping tea you are captivating."

Lorenz was susceptible to flattery, and Dimitri's compliments were embracing his effervescent ego. "Behave yourself! I said you can woo me after I have finished my restoration work." It was difficult to concentrate on the task when Dimitri insisted on turning on the charm. He slipped his hand from Dimitri's grasp and wiped off the salvia with one of his vast collection of handkerchiefs. The vast amount in his collection was due to his inability to stop himself buying pretty ones. Handkerchiefs were a reflection of their owner. Lorenz felt he needed a different handkerchief to represent his range of emotions and sensitivities. 

Dimitri was surprised when Lorenz removed two little bottles of oil. "You seem to carry around a whole apothecary cabinet. The clean, citrusy scent of lemon oil and the soothing scent of lavender oil caressed his nose with a welcoming warmth and brightness. 

"I try to be prepared for every possible circumstance." Lorenz blended the two oils together. The lemon oil would be used to clean the skin by breaking down dirt and sweat whereas the lavender oil was used for calming. He started application on the feet. They were in a terrible condition. The nails were rough and jagged. If one shared a bed with Dimitri, the nails would stab the back of the leg. What did Dimitri cut them with...a hack saw, a butcher's knife, his teeth? Lorenz had never see anything like it. The lack of self care was more than alarming. Didn't Dimitri care about his health? Didn't he deem himself worthy of a little care? He had no other option, he would have to show Dimitri the importance of general cleanliness and a little pampering. The soles of his feet reminded Lorenz of the rocky mountain paths. The hard skin, the cracks and the calluses must have been painful. Once again Lorenz found the fact that Dimitri did not get his feet treated worrying. Could Dimitri be punishing himself by tolerating pain? Lorenz had never met anyone as complicated as the king. 

The touch of silky fingers and sensual oils made him moan softly. His feet seemed to melt into Lorenz's palms. It had been so long since he felt a truly kind caress and to him it was a little taste of paradise in the harsh war torn landscape. As Lorenz's hands travelled up his chunky calves he bit his lip. He wanted those precious fingers all over him , soothing him, unravelling him and pleasuring him. Never before had he pined for something as much. His thighs burnt with desire as Lorenz worked up and down with his knuckles kneading the muscles. Dimitri was one hairy beast. Lorenz's hands were pricked by a forest of leg hairs. 

The kneading motions continued upon the buttocks. There was so much tension in the clenched cheeks. Lorenz had to push firmer into the solid and unyielding flesh. A growl of arousal was buried in Dimitri's throat. Pleasure and suffering were the inferno perishing him. An itch he was unable to scratch was the desire consuming him. He found pleasure in the massage but he suffered from his desperate need to ravish every inch of Lorenz's body. How he longed to skewer Lorenz on his finger and watch him squirm a n d tremble on his command. He yearned to create a patina of lovebites up his thighs.

Dimitri's spine stood proudly like autumnal trees stripped of their leaves and his flesh was the texture of the exposed bark, vulnerable to the elements. Lorenz had to use copious amounts of oil to heal. His fingers were eight magicians slackening the muscles with their inane powers. 

"You know it isn't fair that I am completely naked and you are fully clothed." Dimitri struggled to speak through the coarse growls. He had never felt this way before. The lust was lava flowing through his bloodstream. It felt insatiable and undeniable. All his resolve and restrain was consumed stopping his ravenous hunger for Lorenz making him do something he would later regret. 

Lorenz did not respond. In his entire mental dictionary he couldn't find suitable words for the situation. Dimitri's skin glistened with abundant oil. He resembled a golden statue standing guarding a palace's garden. There was only the chest left to moisturise. As his hands rested on muscles as cold and as hard as steel, he diverted his gaze to the sky. Looking into Dimitri eyes was akin to staring directly at the sun: powerful and searing. 

Dimitri buried his face into Lorenz's neck, inhaling the heavenly scent of a rose garden. Lorenz visibly shook as he felt the hot breath on his jugular vein. "You have a neck like a swan, a beautiful, graceful swan. Yes, you are my precious swan." He spoke between pants before his tongue lulled from the corner of his mouth and tasted the saltiness of Lorenz's sweat. 

"I can't oil your chest." Lorenz gripped the golden hairs on Dimitri's chest as the sensation of weakness made his knees buckle. "Etiquette your highness, etiquette!" The pitch of his voice turned up a notch. 

"Sweet Lorenz, my dear cherished swan, let me remove your armour and oil you. " Dimitri destroyed the rule book of etiquette and let his lecherous appetite be his guide. He could feel every breath Lorenz took upon his face, as he brushed his teeth against his throat he felt the gasp upon them. 

"Porcelain cracks if one does not handle with care." Lorenz swallowed hard as he felt Dimitri's strong arms enveloped his slender frame. 

"Of course, my kiss in the training ground was aggressive. I apologise for my maltreatment. I should treat you with gentleness." Dimitri demonstrated his intentions by layering brief feathery kisses down the side of his neck. " I have infinite tenderness for you."

Lorenz knew he should push him away, punch him or struggle but instead he was passive. Beneath him his body betrayed him with his legs turning to jelly and his body trembling in his arms. There was violence in the king's heart, a ugliness capable of atrocities. In a palace full of splendour Dimitri was the dark closet, something that should never be opened. 

"Let me undress you Lorenz, slowly, very slowly so I can memorize every part of you." The words whispered into his ear were so nefariously sweet. Part of him wanted to yield and let Dimitri powder him with sweetness. The problem was Dimitri's mouth had been covered by interchangeable masks for so long that who he really was had eroded away. Dimitri had worn the masks of chivalry , honour, kindness, nobility, hatred, bloodlust and anguish, so many different masks, so many different Dimitris. Now it seemed he was embellishing himself with a new mask, the mask of romance. How could he trust someone he hardly knew? 

Lorenz finally looked down, his eyes followed the scar prints on his chest like they were lines on a map of a forbidden land. He felt Dimitri press kisses into his hair. "What about the scandal? We are inviting unwelcome gossip and stares. My father would probably kill me."

"Fuck them!!!" Dimitri started to unshackle the armour with his eager fingers. Lorenz hissed as the profanity hit his ears. "Decease the foul language! There is no need to use the tongue of a pirate." The body armour hit the ground with a clatter as the cool linen garments were revealed. "My father has sinister connections."

Dimitri stroked long lines up and down Lorenz's back, feeling the softness of the linen. "I am a sinister connection. In my arms your father won't be able to touch you. I promise you that."

A cocktail of emotions sent Lorenz's head spinning, an affliction of wooziness creating a haze in the mind. Fear was embedded in his bones, exhilaration made his heart tick like the timer to a bomb, desire tickled his senses and awkwardness made his fingers twitch. 

"What do you want Lorenz?" Dimitri begged for a response, a signal, anything tangible . "I could write you a love letter, a plea, a petition or some kind of devotional prayer. I will write whatever you want, dip the quill in my blood, or my tears. I will kiss the cold white envelope and keep my lips pressed against your name."

Lorenz pressed a finger to his lips. All of Dimitri's sentiments were overwhelming . Dimitri did not do lightness, everything about him was incredibly heavy. The heaviness of his lust and devotion could crush him if he wasn't careful. "Please calm yourself. I do not wish to upset you but would you mind if I derobed and oiled myself? After you mauled me you must understand that I want to take things slowly. I care, deeply."

Dimitri released Lorenz from his embrace. "Slowly, yes slowly, taking the time to learn the lessons the body has to teach. I want to take the time to indulge in you."

Lorenz was relieved to have the room to breath and collect his thoughts. He seated himself on a bench and inhaled some deep cleansing breaths. Teasing wasn't his attention but he couldn't help the dance inherent in every movrment. With the removal of his frilly linen shirt he seemed to sway to some silent music. As he lifted the shirt over his head his torso engaged in soft undulations. For a moment Lorenz embraced himself, soothing stroking down his lean arms. Dimitri was hypnotized by the sight. Staring was impolite but Dimitri couldn't stop himself. He stared with gawking mouth open at the delicious milky limbs so ethereal and angelic. Lorenz really was his human swan. Dimitri's ravishing was done by eyes alone. He feasted on the sight of the cute punky button nipples winking at him on the pale background and the adorable belly with little bumps for his tongue to play with when given the opportunity. 

Lorenz turned his back on Dimitri as he pulled down his lilac trousers and underwear. At first Dimitri was enchanted by the away of the red button tassels. His eyes swung, following the rhythm. What a tight little butt Lorenz had. Dimitri had to force his hands behind his back to stop himself groping the perky cheeks. Such a peachy little butt needed to be bitten like a juicy fruit. 

Lorenz poured liberal amounts of oils over his shapely tones legs. Dimitri's eyes climbed up them like they were ladders leading up to heaven. 

"Please let me help you with your back at least." Dimitri edged close enough to stroke his rough fingers against Lorenz's cheek. There was a slight his whole he rubbed the oil into his creamy thighs. The bottle of oil was then surrendered to Dimitri before Lorenz turned his back. A little more than was necessary was tipped from the little bottle. Dimitri placed his hands on the graceful shoulders, squeezing and pinching with hunger for the feel of the skin. Lorenz hissed a little as a warning to be gentle. Dimitri's fingers dug in as though he was running his fingers into sand as he moved down the spine. 

"Give me your hands." Lorenz poured more oil into Dimitri's palm. "Let me control them." He shadowed Dimitri's hand as he drew sensual circles over his chest. Lorenz cooed for him as their noses brushed together with the briefest contact. As puppeteer of Dimitri he kissed the silhouette of a smile on his lips and soon Dimitri's face transformed to that expression. 

"Come let us go to the sauna now. " Lorenz led and,Dimitri followed like a besotted dog.


	5. The Blossoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could post some really cheesy innuendos and puns here. If you cut up my fan fic you will not find cake. You will have to provide cake for yourself while I bring the cream (or should that be steam?)

Lorenz was spread out upon the wooden surface of the sauna with just a towel covering his private region. Dimitri was possessed by the eroticism of such a magnificent view. From the corners of his mouth he salivated with an overwhelming hunger for the decadent noble. If only he could taste the salt of his creamy limbs and lavish him with fistfuls of groping and caress the skin with his greedy hands. It was pure torture to have what he desired the most within reach but untouchable. 

The heat of the sauna soothed the muscles and filled the body with an overwhelming feeling of calm. Lorenz had melted into the embrace of the warmth. Soft yielding breaths escaped between slightly parted lips with content sighs at regular intervals. All the world and the burdens that went along with it were shut out by his closed eyes. He let his mind wander into pleasant dreamscapes of hidden gardens and delicious treats. His hands leisurely drew little hearts around his nipples as he indulged in the silky feel of his oil drenched skin. 

Dimitri's eyes followed the heart shaped trails Lorenz made with his finger, he was hypnotized by them. A hopeful glance checked that they were alone. "Lorenz, can I play with you?"

Lorenz lazily opened his eyes and looked up at the flustered man mountain seated by his side. "No, you will ruin my relaxation with your natural intensity. You will just have to watch me play with myself."

Dimitri gasped in wordless awe at the thought of having a private sexual performance. Lorenz knew how to please himself with one hand idly tickling the circumference of his nipple whilst the other wandered down to his belly where he lightly stroked the crevices and bumps of his muscles. 

Tormented by his arousal, Dimirri breathed ragged breaths as his cock stung with stimulation. He had no other choice but to relief himself. One hand grabbed firm hold of the shaft and he began to pump his meaty manhood. 

The sound of soft hums echoed in Lorenz's throat as he gave his nipple a little squeeze and twist. His head swayed in the mesmeric rhythm of bliss caused by the sweet tingle from his chest. Dimitri was hunched over, grunting and groaning as he tugged himself harder, all the time his eyes never moved from Lorenz's silhouette. He envied those sensual hands and their lavish caress of the skin. He wanted to replace them with his own and make Lorenz beg him for pleasure. 

Lorenz's skin blushed in a sensual shade as his arousal increased. One hand mauled his nipple, teasing himself with a slight increase in the firmness of his fingers whilst the other hand ventured lower until he discovered the head of his cock, where he traced swirly lines into the ooze of precum."

Dimitri was coiled up like a spring ready to release all the tension and frustration. His hand worked at a blurring pace as the fever of horniness was concentrated in his cock. His heart felt ready to burst from his chest and explode in the steam of the sauna. A face distorted into grimaces and gurning which he chose not to veil from Lorenz. He was going to let him witness the beautiful ugliness of his cum face. 

Lorenz ignored the grunting beast by his side. He was indulging in the finer things, mainly himself. He refused to acknowledge Dimitri until his ritual was complete. With the lightest tips of his fingers he drew slow stroke lines over his frenulum. The result was a laboured pant, a tightening of his stomach and his anus blinking. The fingers of the other hand wandered up to his neck and tickled his throat.

Dimitri had intensified his speed as he was close to his apex. A surge of electric pleasure filled his bloodstream with his muscles twitching in expectation. Harder, harder, faster; his hand and heart raced creating an internal thunderstorm. Then he struck gold as the blessed feeling of relief felt like talc over his body as he emptied his load into his hands. The sticky ooze was wiped off upon his towel before he turned his full attention onto Lorenz. 

Lorenz was sending him mixed messages; on one hand he was denying him the physical contact he craved but one the other he was allowing him to watch him indulge in sensual moments. The sight of Lorenz glistening in sweat and oil was pure seduction. Dimitri was hooked upon the spectacle. All his motions were slight as he oozed with sexuality; a curling of his toes, the quivering of his legs accompanied with louder songs of moans were a feast for the eyes. 

A spark of mischief shone in his dazzling eyes as he locked his gaze onto Dimitri. He was being quite the fox as he bit his lip ready to bring his performance to its conclusion. Lorenz shortened his strokes and upped the tempo, his body transformed into a lusty wreckage of contractions and wanton abandonment. The explosion came with the curve of the back and flick of his hair which has started to cling to his face. Lorenz spurted a puddle upon his stomach. He sighed happily as his body was possessed with a dreamlike lightness. 

"Lorenz, please join me tonight. I want you in my arms in my bed. Let me hold you." Dimitri did not care if he was begging . He would get down on his hands and knees and suffer any humiliation for him. Lorenz was his temple and he would worship at his door like a dog. 

Lorenz hesitated as he considered the request. He would be alone in the most intimate of places. There would be no place to hide, nor room to retreat. It would just be him and Dimitri, lip to lip, eye to eye, body to body feeling each other's breaths and heartbeats "The though of spending the night with you is terrifying yet wondrous. My poor heart doesn't know whether to pound in fear or excitement. " Before he sat up he cleaned the fun from his stomach. The fluffy wrapped around his waist like a cloud. Lorenz idly petted the cotton fibers. 

"I cannot deny that I have dark moments when my mind goes to places that make me horrified." Dimitri carefully took Lorenz's hand and just caressed along the vein lines. "With you those places don't exist. You are my happy place, my blissful resort and my precious rose garden."

Lorenz liked the sweet analogies, they made his heart skip a beat. "I will come visit you for a late night tea and see how things develop." 

Dimitri tried not to sound overly jubilant. "Great, I look forward to it. " There would be plenty of preparation. Firstly he would need to ensure he had some nice teas and snacks. Perhaps he had better find Sylvain, he was a romance expert. He had to stop himself from prancing out of the sauna like an over excited rabbit. Lorenz raised a quizzical eyebrow at the king. He really was a mystifying man.


	6. Rosy Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the pun in the title. It is cringeworthy but I couldn't stop myself. Happy 1st Birthday to Fire Emblem Three House. My gift is smut.

Tea with Dimitri, the more he thought about it, the more bizarre it seemed. Of course discussions of politics, society and diplomacy were easy. He had ample knowledge and opinions on the subjects. None of those topics were appropriate for what was essentially a date. A date was different, intimate and personal without the need for social cues and the rigid guidelines of etiquette. The mask society forced upon you could be removed and the true self could shine through. Conversation could be playful and flirtatious, always with the intention of discovery. Closeness was paramount, to be able to touch, gaze into eyes and whisper added sensuality. 

Dimitri had once given a girl a dagger as a gift. What would he be presented with when he went to tea? Would Dimitri show him a rack of weaponry? Would he serve bitter coffee and raw cutlets of meat? The expectations were lowered to the level were if he wasn't offended by something in the first fifteen minutes that would be an achievement.

Lorenz needed ample time to prepare himself. It was important for a noble to keep a pristine appearance. The first stage of his preparation was to moisturise his face. If Dimitri planned on caressing or kissing his cheeks then they needed to be soft. He applied generous amounts of a cucumber face pack and spent a little time with his eyes closed allowing his mind to wander into daydreams. In the sanctuary of his imagination he took afternoon tea on an immaculately coiffed lawn, served in the very best china cups, surrounded by a parade of colourful blooms. 

When the face pack was removed he was left with a healthy, dewy complexion., any dark circles or blemishes had vanished, almost like magic. It was then time to indulge his lips. If they kissed he wanted his lips to taste and smell nice with the texture of a supple fruit. A little pot of berry flavoured gloss was applied. He smacked his lips together and made a satisfied "mmm", as he approve of the taste. Finally he sorted his lashes and eyebrows. Using an eyelash curler he clamped his lashes with pinpoint precision and held them for several minutes until he had the perfect flirtatious curl. If the eyes were the windows to the soul then the curtains had to be glorious. With a fine pair of scissors he trimmed his pencil thin eyebrows. The thinness meant that a single stray hair made him look unkempt. 

Stage two of his date preparation was to style his hair. A little fragrant oil was combed through the length of his do with his finger to add shine and lustre. He then brushed his hair until he was satisfied with the sleekness. There was a happy grin on his face as he relished the scent of rose oil in his hair and berries on his lips. To smell like a garden full of aromatic roses and rich orchard fruit was his desire and so far he had achieved his aim 

Stage three was the preparation of the hands. Sensory knowledge obtained via touch was the most sensual and intimate knowledge. A lover's touch was something Lorenz had often imagined but rarely had the joy to experience. A lover's touch should be generous, deprivation of touch was cruelty. Kindness, a lover's touch should always be a way to channel positivity and to fulfil the needs of the heart. The fingers were little explorers on a journey of discovery. A lover's touch should utilise the little explorers and allow them to wander over the body and find erogenous treasure. Using a cuticle stick he scooped dirt from behind the nail and pushed back his ascending cuticles. This was followed with generous application of hand cream. If he and Dimitri were going to hold hands then they had to be as close to silk as possible. 

Completion! A quick check in my mirror confined that he was polished and radiant. A purple silk shirt with mother of pearl buttons and puffy sleeves was adorned and tucked into his lilac flared trousers. He always put his clothing on after his beauty routine just in case he spilt any of his lotions or oils. Fresh sprigs of lavender and peach blossom lined his undergarments. Everywhere had to smell pleasant, including regions responsible for waste disposal. 

Earlier he had picked a fine selection of exquisite bloom s. One of life's simple pleasures was to discover a spot of great natural beauty and share it with another. He did not want to take Dimitri to visit the location where the flowers were because he may crush them. The only way to share the beauty was the exchange of a gift of something from the area. Lorenz was very generous with gifts. He was always buying or finding something for those people dear to him. 

Pleased with his appearance, his aroma and with his floral gift tied in a little bow he was ready for his date. Nerves; they were an absolute burden. Dimitri was unpredictable and that warranted caution but the number of butterflies fluttering in his belly was unreasonable. He gave his stomach a little stroke to try and settle it, not that it did much good. As he reached Dimitri's room he took a few cleansing breaths; slow and deep, his chest nearly inflated with the vast amount of air he inhaled. He rolled his shoulders and pushed them back to correct his posture due to the hunching nerves caused. His hand only just touched the door before it was flung open. 

Was that Dimitri? Lorenz did not mean to stare but the transformation was astonishing. Had there been a bodyswap? The flat mop of hair was full of life and styled in a fashion which displayed his traditionally handsome face. Yes, when he didn't look like a homeless pauper he was very appealing. He had a strong chin suiting his royal lineage, bright blue eyes comparable to any summer sky and proud plush lips. He really was the image of a fairy tale king. 

"I really like your hair." Lorenz reached to neaten a few wandering strands , a smile of warm affection upon his lips. It was a little stiff from wax but the way it shined like sunrays was pleasing. ,

"Thank you for our kind words. Mercedes deserves most of the credit. I told her about the date and she started mothering me. There was no stopping her." Dimitri was in awe at the sight of Lorenz. At that moment all he could do was behold him with his eyes; jewels draped in silk. Immaculate ethereal beauty, like the moon had been stolen from the sky and rubbed into his skin. The theatrical shirt with a chorus of ruffles and frills was pure poetry teamed with the tight fitting trousers which accentuated his perky little bottom. It was Lorenz who inspired him to consider the sexual side of his life. Thanks to the graceful noble he had discovered that the most arousing part of a man was his buttocks, especially if they were cute, tight and would fit into the palm of his hand for a firm squeeze. 

"She is a generous soul." Lorenz had a feeling he hadn't groomed himself. The skills necessary for a polished appearance were far beyond ' Mr Heavy Hand's' capabilities. 

So far everything was pleasant, first impressions were an success, Dimitri looked simply smashing. The atmosphere was informal and friendly. Lorenz felt that he might be able to fully relax with the esteemed company if things continued in the same vain.

"Please do come in Lorenz. I have a teapot of warming and comforting chamomile tea ready to brew." As Lorenz passed by him into the room he was enchanted by the scent of beauty left in his wake. Dimitri closed his eyes a moment so he could truly focus on the loveliness of the fruity floral aroma. Lorenz really was the most delicious man. 

"I made you a little bouquet of wild flowers. Would you like me to arrange them in a vase for you? " The room was lacking in trickets and comfort. Lorenz could never understand why people let their room bear. To him the dormitory was a sanctuary, a place to escape and relax in. He enjoyed being surrounded by eye pleasing items that hinted at his good taste and personality. 

Dimitri had started to boil the tea, the soothing scent of chamomile filled the room. "Please do, you probably have a better aesthetic eye than I do. There is a vase hiding behind the books over there." He gestured towards a rather plain pot. Lorenz treated each stem with great care. He arranged the flowers in groups of colour so that there was a different pretty view depending on the angle they were observed. 

Two cups of tempting tea were generously poured. Before Lorenz could be seated Dimitri took the opportunity to wrap his arms around his lithe waist and pull him into his lap. "Oh my you are in an affectionate mood." His voice was slightly higher in pitch due to his surprise. 

" I cannot help myself. " Dimitri chuckled as his hands laid upon Lorenz's as he cradled the teacup. "You fit perfectly in my arms and on my knee with your gorgeous dancers' body. Sultry hips, long elegant arms, tender shoulders and graceful legs, you are perfect."

Lorenz tried not to blush but his cheeks ignited into flames before he could brace himself. "I am not quite perfection. There is still a need for minor refinement." He sipped on his tea as he let Dimitri's arms envelope him. A little spillage was only just avoided when he felt hot breath in his ear.

"Where exactly are these minor refinements needed? I honestly can't see where. Perhaps I need to investigate." Dimitri nipped at Lorenz's earlobe with an eager flick of tongue moisturizing the outer ring. "Oh King Dimitri, you move fast." Little sparks of electric delight were created whenever Dimitri's mouth made contact. After a tug and nibble of the ear he moved down to his neck. Lorenz sizzled as steamy paths of kisses explored the side of his neck before venturing to the throat where he left a vampiric lovebite to mark his territory. He had no doubt that there was competition for the affection of Lorenz. There just had to be for a man as previous. Lorenz hissed slightly as the sweet pain travelled down his windpipe. 

"I don't see the need for refinement on your ear or neck. Next I need to examine your face." He stamped a few kisses on his forehead as though his lips were covered with ink in the shape of his name " Nope, your forehead is perfectly smooth." With his hands he gave Lorenz's cheeks a squish as he gave a tiny nose kiss. "You have a nose as elegant as the beak of a swan." Dimitri finished the inspection of the face by devouring the newly tea stained lips. He claimed them as his own with conquering sucks and a varnishing of saliva. It was not that Lorenz disliked the messy kisses but Dimitri's kissing style was similar to a dog slobbering the face of its master. He would need to teach Dimitri how to kiss slowly and romantically at some point. Like a lance Dimitri thrust his tongue into the warm sanctuary of Lorenz's mouth, their tongues coiled in an erotic dance. 

"Your face doesn't need refinement either, only cherishing." Dimitri's hands worked with lusty haste as they fumbled over the mother of pearl buttons of Lorenz's shirt. The tea would have to go cold. Dimitri seemed to want to drink in Lorenz rather than sip the designated beverage . 

"Cherished..." The thought of being cherished was very powerful , it moved him to breathlessness. Words were difficult to say so he allowed soft throaty noises to express his emotions. While being clumsy, at least Dimitri was a generous lover. He knew how to make him serenade with pants and moans. Long hard sucks on the nipple felt surprisingly good. It wasn't something Lorenz had ever considered in his love making. Dimitri alternated between rapid flicks of the tongue, twisting the nipple between his teeth and pulling sucks. Lorenz squeaked slightly with surprise when he first felt the teeth . Dimitri glanced up to check if everything was alright. Lorenz's smile encouraged him to proceed.

After the initial reluctance to touch him, Lorenz started to give little affectionate touches. Playful fingertips toyed with his hair creating a collection of loose plaits. Occasionally he would nuzzle his nose into the long golden strands and inhaled the aromatic scent. 

Dimitri was a glutton for Lorenz's body. A hungry mouth explored the slender muscles with ravenous nips and long leisurely lapping. The taste of arousal was bittersweet on his tongue.

To lift Lorenz was effortless for a man as powerful as Dimitri. Fine China was sent cascading to the floor and shattered into shards of disrepair when he brushed them aside with his arm. Lorenz gazed in sympathy at the delicate shards destroy by lust. His gaze was redirected towards Dimitri when he was spread across the table like a sheet on his front. He nearly ripped the trousers from Lorenz's legs. As he removed the underwear he was surprised to discover floral content falling to the ground. Was that a sexual thing? If it was he wouldn't mind observing Lorenz 'Korea's himself with flowers. Slap! Two almighty palms spanked his firm little butt. They were stiff dough in Dimitri's hands as he kneaded, squeezed and rolled the buttocks. 

"Be careful back there! It feels like you are trying to pull off my cheeks." Lorenz scolded Dimitri as he twisted to see what he was up to. 

"Sorry, it is just stunning. I love it.. The skin is supple but the muscles beneath are toned. They have a juicy roundness as delicious as fruit, perhaps more so. Let me do something to make you feel good." Dimitri had a wolfish growl embedded in his throat, a horniness untamable and insatiable . 

"Oh fuck!!!!" It was unusual to hear Lorenz swear but the two fingers inserted into his anus sent a shivering sensation down his legs. The C shaped curl of Dimitri's fingers tickled his walls in just the right spot to send him into a frenzy. Lorenz gasped as contractions made his anus blink. His hands gripped to the tablecloth for stability as his body squirmed and rose to the deliberate slowness Dimitri was applying. 

Lorenz was even more beautiful with his hair clinging to his sweaty face and flyaway with static from the electricity of pleasure. The rosy hue was like his face was painted in watercolour. It gave him a sensual appearance. The view was one Dimitri would store in his memory banks for those long nights camping out on the campaign trail. 

An elbow was used to anchor Lorenz in place as he increased the pace. Lorenz flailed his head around in restless pleasure as his body was spiralling out of control. His anus seemed to be trying to consume Dimitri's finger as it begged for more and more. Lorenz hadn't realised how much of a needy whore his body was. As his body spawned and rippled in multiple directions his hips rolled in little jolts of gyration. Dimitri ploughed his fingers harder and harder, harvesting the moans he craved to hear. Feverish with his ecstasy, the intensity of an orgasm was building and building in Lorenz until the whole world seemed to centre on his cock. 

Denial!!!! It felt so cruel to be brought to the edge and then depraved the crescendo of his performance. A sulky expression graced his features as he made a whining sound. He reached behind himself and spread open his buttocks to try and invite Dimitri to play. A seductive glint flashed in his eyes as he gave Dimitri a naughty look. A little jiggle dance tried to lure. Dimitri just drooled with nefarious eyes studying the visual feast before him. 

Dimitri had fantasies about what he was about to do since ever since he first admired Lorenz's bottom. He buried his head in between his buttocks and drew circles around the circumference of his anus with his nose. Whilst he was nuzzling his hand grabbed firm hold of Lorenz's cock and started to pump and twist, playing special attention to the head with his thumb. 

"Oh Dimitri!! Ravish me please, oh Goddess please." Lorenz was nearly choking on his cries as he feft Dimitri's tongue penetrate him. The coil and curl just felt so damn good. His body was turned into a hot, sweaty and quivering mess. He had no control of his neck and back as they succumbed to arches. If Lorenz's body was a temple then his back was the sensual arch seducing people within. His hands reached for everything and anything as his body felt like it would rocket into the sky like a firework and explode. His legs trembled into all directions as his stomach and anus tightened. 

Pressure built and built as Lorenz was incapable of closing his mouth as all his moans wanted to escape at the same time. A earthquake, a tsunami of bliss both travelled through him until he stained the tablecloth with sticky ooze. Dimitri dipped his finger in the cum and tasted the salty arousal secretion. "Mmmmm"

Lorenz was taking deep cleansing breaths to recover from his finale. Whilst he was resting Dimitri was relieving himself from his own immense arousal. He had climbed on the table and was rubbing his slab of cock between Lorenz's buttocks. The grunts were beastly, a demonic beast in deep heat. Lorenz could feel the inferno of Dimitri's pantson the back of his neck. The friction felt so damn good as the buttocks played the part of a baguette. Harder, faster, Lorenz was kind enough to give him little squeezes which made him howl like a dog. At the point of orgasm he emptied his load down Lorenz's back. Lorenz bathed in cum was the sight of his most saucy fantasies. As he came down from his high he admired the erotic view. 

"Will you stay the night?"

Lorenz did not answer immediately. He lingered in the afterglow of arousal, feeling the soft vibration sand tingle of relief. "Clean my back and the smashed China then I would be happy to snuggle up in your bed with you."

'Snuggling'; that was exactly what he wanted. Dreams would be sweeter with Lorenz in his arms.


	7. The Taste of Rose Petal Tea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

Dimitri was filled with joy and relief as he awakened to find Lorenz in his arms. Did his smile make him look ridiculous? Yes it did, children would have been disturbed by the sight. Did he care? No he did not, to open his eyes and have them set on the vision of loveliness that was Lorenz was perfection. He looked adorable laying over his chest using his heart as a cushion. Soft breaths brushed against his skin sending spirals of bliss up his spine. Dimitri planned to swallow those precious breaths and make them the air he needed to live, the moment he opened his eyes. Gentleness was not a natural manner he possessed. It took great concentration to run his fingers through Lorenz's hair without disturbing him. 

Lorenz groaned as he woke up from his deep slumber. Erotic adventures had tried him out more than he had realised. Awakening from deep sleep was bothersome, a grogginess created a blurred film over the eyes and added lead to the limbs. There was a grimace as he peeled his static strands off Dimitri's sweaty chest. Sleeping on Dimitri was akin to sleeping on a boiler, the man radiated with heat. 

"Morning beautiful." Dimitri's sweaty palms enveloped his cheeks and dragged his face towards him before brandishing him with a sloppy, lip tugging kiss. 

"The room seems rather bright. What time is it?" Lorenz wiped the messy kiss from his lips on the sweat dampened cushion. He felt unclean, filthy and sullied as he caught a whiff of himself. There was nothing about smelling of another man's heat that he enjoyed. He wanted sweetly scented oils, water and soap. It was more of a need than a want. The required level of polish had slipped down to unacceptable levels. 

"Does it matter? I could feint illness and we could spend the day together in bed." Dimitri was desperate for morning snuggles. He wrapped his powerful arms around Lorenz and clamped him to his chest. 

"For goodness sake Dimitri!" Lorenz had adopted his best nagging tone as he was squished in an embrace. "You are the king! You cannot just take a sick day. You cannot bunk off war." Dimitri whined, a noise similar to a wounded animal. "You are probably right. Duty comes before pleasure, no matter how badly I want to keep my cock warm inside you all day long."

Lorenz wasn't sure about the desire of Dimitri's to cock warm. To feel stuffed all day long could be rather uncomfortable. "Until peace is achieved our time is not our own." He stretched out of the embrace to reach for a pocket watch on the bedside table. A glance at the face revealed that they made missed breakfast. "Oh no we are late for breakfast. What must people think of us?" He rolled out of Dimitri's arms and slipped out of the bed , a drowsy grimace plastered on his face. 

"I do not care what people think." Dimitri twisted his body so that his meaty calves hung out of the bed. With a grunt of effort he erected his body upright. "I want to exhibit my love for you publicly. Let people stare as I devour your lips. Let them gasp as I fuck you in your fancy armour. Let them gossip Lorenz, no words can hurt us."

Lorenz's eyes widened as Dimitri's secret exhibition kink was revealed. He wanted people to witness their most intimate moments? It was a lot to digest. "What is this dark erotic side you are suddenly exposing to me? I do not think I can handle it " He buried his head in his palms and gripped a few strands of hair which has fallen in front of his face. "This whole morning feels like a hangover."

"Sorry is it a bit much? I know I can be quite intense." Dimitri launched himself out of the bed, unashamed by his glistening sweaty nudity. "Would a cup of tea and some biscuits make you feel better? " He sought out a tea caddy containing a breakfast blend. There was a clanging of tins as he fumbled through several drawers. 

"Yes, that would be nice. Tea and biscuits before a day of work and training." Lorenz was glad for the return to normality . Dimitri's fantasies seemed to be from another dimension,. He reached for his underwear but was unable to start clothing because they were soon snatched from his grasp. "Can I keep your underwear?" When Dimitri posed the question, Lorenz felt that he had been sent hurtling back to the strange kink dimension where hidden fantasies were abundant. " I have been adorning my underwear. I assure you it is not pleasant."

Dimitri figured that Lorenz wasn't keen on exchanging underwear because of his fondness for cleanliness. "You do not have to keep mine. The smell of them may offend you.." He embraced the undergarments, eager for permission to keep them. "However I would like to keep something intimate of yours."

Lorenz sighed as he took control of the tea making. He wasn't going to drink tea made by something holding fabric stained with the smell of private regions. The choice of tea was uninspiring but it would do. "Fine, you may keep my underwear as a souvenir. Do with them what you will. Just do not tell anyone whom they belong to." 

Soon the tea was poured and normality seemed to be returning yet again. "I need to give you a lesson about tea. The tea leaves you have are substandard. They have little flavour or aroma." Lorenz was not afraid to criticise the king's taste. Surely someone of a high standing would buy the best, be cultured enough to know what the best was. Dimitri certainly wasn't a normal high class noble. Then again the Kingdom's nobles were a strange bunch. Felix seemed permanently grumpy and anti social , those behaviour hardly endeared one to the common folk. Sylvain was more interested in using one woman after another instead of being responsible and respectable. Ingrid had high standards of chivalry and virtue however she was not very ladylike or polished. 

"I would be happy to browse the marketplace with you. You see, my taste and sense of smell were damaged due to fire. Since the Tragedy of Duscur my tastebuds focus on texture rather than flavour." Dimitri wished he had offered refreshment more to Lorenz's liking. It hurt that the elegant noble seemed dissatisfied with his hospitality .

"My humblest apologies, I do not know. It wasn't my intention to bring back bad memories. Please do ignore my fussiness and pretentious tastes. Do the dining hall staff know?" Lorena did feel guilty despite Dimitri's good grace. He reached over and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. Dimitri responded with a shake of the head. " No, only you and Flayn know. No one would sample her cooking. I volunteered and offered her encouragement. I couldn't keep the ruse up so I confessed to her about my lack of taste. She was not offended."

Lorenz was rather touched by the fact he knew something very few did. It would be his personal mission to find a tea which could truly excite Dimitri. Oh yes it would take many tea breaks but it would be worth it to enrich his life with fine tea. "That is a shame. I cannot imagine living without the enjoyment of a cup of tea." Dimitri shrugged his shoulders, Lorenz seemed more bothered about it than he was. Perhaps it was because he had gotten use to it. He did appreciate the caring hand delicately placed on his shoulders with skin unlike his own. If Lorenz's skin was tissue paper scented with rose petals then his was the bark of a tree. 

"I appreciate your sympathy, I really do. Do not worry yourself about me. I have learnt to adjust and appreciate food in a different way. Let me give you an example: your lips are cherished because they are soft, they move sensually like satin and silk combined in a new super fabric. You tremble slightly when I kiss you, like the kiss has possessed every part of you. You make sweet little 'mmm' sounds and your neck vibrates slightly. Your eyes soften and close into half slits, dreamy half slits. "

Lorenz cleared his throat feeling rather embarrassed by the intimate description of kissing. "It is nice that you pay attention to all those subtleties." He reached for the rest of his clothing and started to dress. It was hastily done, without bothering with alignment or polish. He wanted to be clothed, just in case someone like Dedue or Gilbert came for Dimitri. "I am going to sneak out. Do not follow me out. Wait at least five minutes before departing. You may want to flaunt me around. That cannot happen! If my father discovers that I have been engaging in sexual liaisons with another man I dread to think what he would do. He expects me to have a noble wife who will sire high calibre heirs and benefit House Gloucester."

Dimitri frowned, it seemed that crest culture was interfering in his life again. With bloodlines weakening and those with crests dwindling he could only hope time would eradicate such a oppressive system.


End file.
